Project Eve Files: Sonya Blade
by Sunrose22
Summary: Six months before finding her destiny in Mortal Kombat, Sonya Blade is just trying to deal with the pressures of being the first woman in the Special Forces... While hunting a sadistic criminal mastermind, dealing with a traumatic past and keeping a secret that could ruin her life. And why can't she stop dreaming about the Eye of Chitian?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For anybody confused: Yes, this is chapter 1 of what used to be "If Life Were a Movie." ILWAM is about the first Mortal Kombat tournament from both Sonya and Johnny's point of view. I've received a lot of requests for it, and to you guys I want to make clear that I have not scrapped it at all! It is still being written; however, as I was working on it, my version of Sonya and Johnny's backstory became more lengthy than expected. I felt that I needed to explore the events leading up to the first tournament. Therefore, I'm working on three stories: Sonya's backstory, Johnny's backstory, and the first tournament.

As always, I appreciate your support and reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, and I'm not making any money off my writing!

If Life Were a Movie: Project Eve

By: Sunrose22

 **Chapter 1: Say My Name, Say My Name**

 _Saturday, April 8, 1992 (6 months until Kombat begins...)_

 _South Australia_

"This is perfect."

Sonya Blade crept along the wooden beam, gripping her glock and watching as a white-haired, bearded man spoke with her arch enemy. Kano had handed the old man the Eye of Chitian, which was Sonya's "official" mission. She had her own motives, namely the terrorist who stole it.

"Ya, I know," Kano drawled. "So when do I get paid?"

The elderly gentleman reached down to his feet and opened a briefcase on the table. All though she couldn't see Kano's face, Sonya knew he must be smiling. There was a lot of hundreds in the case. Kano reached forward, but his accomplice slammed the top.

"Eh, what gives?" Kano demanded.

"We had a deal, remember," Shang remarked."The Eye of Chitian was only half."

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go to that dumb tournament of yours," Kano sat back in his chair. "So, what's so special about this piece of crap?"

"The Eye has many special powers. but it needs the right person to awaken them." Powers? Like magic? Sonya rolled her eyes and stepped forward. One of the beams creaked, but neither man seemed to notice. Just as she went overhead, something happened.

The Eye began to glow.

It was an enchanting pink glow and Sonya's eyed widened. There was something intensely beautiful about the glow. A feeling of awe and a tinge of sadness radiated from the artifact. Something about it sang to her, like her very soul was being lifted into the air. She wanted-no, needed-to be near the artifact. Without thinking, Blade stepped off the beam onto a weak spot in the floor..

CRACK!

The dilapidated floor crumbled beneath her. She fell into the wooden table that held the briefcase while the gun flew out of her hand. Before Kano and his accomplice could react, she jumped up, grabbed the Eye of Chitian and darted for the door.

"Seize her!" the elderly gentleman shouted. She almost made it out of the room before the man flipped her onto the ground face first. She tried to crane her neck; for an old guy, he was surprisingly strong. He wrenched her arms and forced her head against the cement.

"Who is this?" he demanded of Kano.

"Her? That's just Anya, this bitch cop who likes to follow me around."

"My name is Sonya," she gasped. "I'm a fuckin' SOLDIER, you ass hole!"

"Whatever."

The old man placed more pressure on her arms, "Shall I take care of her, or will you do the honor?"

"I got this."

"Good."

That was the last think Sonya heard before he stomped on her back, shoving her into darkness

* * *

Sonya awoke with a start, her back screeching at her not to move. Her bleary eyes couldn't make out anything; she knew she was soaked, and a distasteful smell filled the room. It was an oddly familiar odor. She tried to place it. It smelled like her '86 Mercury she just sold a month ago. Like... Like... Her eyes snapped open. Gasoline. That stupid car leaked like crazy, and now she was doused in it. The fuzzy feeling faded in a panic.

"Mmmmph!" She tried to scream through cloth. She was sitting alone in the basement, handcuffed to a pipe in a puddle of gas. She struggled. The handcuffs were heavy-duty police issue to her dismay. The pipe was too heavy and too thick to break. She pulled and yanked at her bonds, each moment becoming more frantic.

"Finally awake!" Sonya froze when Kano sauntered into the room. He had a gas can and a cocky grin.

"I was going to execute you gun-style, but after you put my deal with Mr Tsung in jeopardy, I decided a more painful death was in order," He threw more gasoline around Sonya, then with a sneer he poured it over her he was convinced that she was covered from head to toe, he pulled her shirt out and poured the gasoline down into her bra. "don't want these puppies gettin' any special treatment, eh?"

Sonya tried to take deep breaths, but her heart was pumping erratically. She looked up at Kano. On the list of deaths she feared, burning alive was near the top. Any hope that her men would get there in time went out the window.

 _Unless I can distract him._

"Since I'm a gentleman, I'll give you some last words," He ripped the gag out of her mouth. "Well?"

"What do I have to do?"

"What?"

She lowered her head in shame. "What do I have to do to convince you to let me live?"

Kano peered at her wordlessly.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "This isn't a negotiation, whatever you want, you can have it!"

He clicked his tongue. "Whatever I want?"

"Yes," she shouted. "Whatever you want! Please..."

"Suddenly learned your manners? Please and thank-yous now?" He pulled out a matchbox and took a match out. He held it against the scratch pad.

"Yes! God please, Kano, just don't-"

"Anything I want, anything I want... Hmmm, that's a toughie. well, there is this one thing."

"Whatever it is, you can have it!"

"Could you give me something to shovel all the bullshit you're spewing," He laughed. Her face fell. "I'm guessing your team are on the way, because you ain't winnin' any Academy Awards, honey."

"N-no! I swear!" She screamed as he backed towards the hallway, where he'd ended the trail of gasoline. He looked down at the liquid, held up the match, and in one quick movement, whipped it across the box. Sonya screwed her eyes shut. All though she did fake her begging, terror still welled in her chest. She didn't want to die this way.

TTTTCCH! "Ah man," said Kano at the first failed attempt. "Not fast enough. Let''s try that again."

TTTTCH! "Damn. Too bad I left my lighter."

Sonya groaned.

"Oh well, third times the charm. Here we go!"

TTTTTCH! He held up the flame.

"Freeze, Mother fucker!" Jackson Briggs' voice echoted through the basement. Sonya looked up in relief. Her team had entered from a side door.

Kano merely chuckled.

"Damn it, Kano, I will shoot your ass!"

"In a room full of gasoline? I think not." He held up the lit match, which flickered in the fumes. "Look around. Your friend here is swimming it it." Jax took a whiff and frowned.

"Shit," he yelled. "Back out guys!" Jax lowered his weapon and stepped forward. "C'mon, Kano, you don't want to do this."

"On contraire, I want to do this very much."

"I'm gonna put my weapon on the floor. Just put down the match, damn it!"

Kano grinned. "Very, very poor choice in words."

He dropped the match. the trail of gasoline lit up in a flash. Sonya watched in terror as it made its way towards her.

"I guess you got a choice. Miss Anya over here, or me. Take your pick!" Kano guffawed, turned, and ran off down the hall.

"Go after him Jax! Don't worry about mmmmmeeeee!" The fire spread up her boot and onto her pant leg. She shook her limb violently, feeling the elastic start to warp and melt against her burning leg. Jax raced to her side.

"God damn handcuffs!" He shrieked as the fire made its way up to her knee.

"Kano must have it... Oh God, Jax, I can't-fuck!" She screamed in agony. She let out one final sob as her vision faded into death.

* * *

"Sonya, baby, come back to me." Sonya opened her eyes. Jax and another team member, Sparky, knelt beside her. He held a fire extinguisher. Sonya looked down at her charred flesh and groaned.

"God, I'm gonna be sick." She felt tears stream down her face. "Fuck.."

"Shhh. Its okay sweetie." Jax pulled her into his chest. "Shhh, its all right. Its gonna be okay. Shhhh." He whispered tenderly and held her as she cried. "Medics are on their way."

"Kano-"

"He got away." Jax whispered, rocking her soothingly. "Its okay. We'll get him later."

"Swear to God?" She whimpered.

"I swear."

"Bastard's gonna learn my name." Sonya muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Eve**

 **Chapter 2: What is Done in the Darkness...**

 **Thursday, April 30, 1992 (21 days later)**

 _Classified Location_

The mansion sat on a good acre of land in a lovely part of the country. Normally the pair would be lost in the beauty; today they were lost in how to scale the barrier between them and the entrance.

"I guess the question is: how do we get over that?" Jax holstered his glock.

Sonya tilted her head back to get a good look at the looming wall. Pale lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "That's the million dollar question."

"Think you could climb it?"

The blonde stepped forward and patted the surface. "There's nothing to grab," she surveyed her surroundings and brightened. "but that tree is another story."

"What do you see up there, monkey?"

Sonya almost heard her father's voice. She remembered her survival training from childhood, climbing to scout water and signs of life while General Blade built a shelter out of twigs and mud. He taught his children to discover their talents and use them. Sonya was a climber.

She breezed up the tree, shimmied up a branch, and put binoculars to her eyes. The wall had a good twelve inch width, and the gate was only a few steps away from her landing spot. As long as she dropped on the right spot without alerting the guards, she could make it. The blonde voiced her plan.

"It looks like a control panel in the guard shack," she added. "should open the gate."

"Go for it girl, but for God sakes don't break your back," Briggs replied.

"Will do."

Sonya landed on the wall like an Olympic gymnast. One foot directly in front of the other, hovered over slightly to conceal herself, she crept to the gate. Her eyes remained on the guard shack. She imagined being in a circus tent and walking a tight rope. Visualization helped.

The lithe blonde felt a little smug when she reached for the gate, but it quickly faded when she heard the noise. ZZZZZTTTTT. The electric shock ripped through her spine. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body became the tip of a lit match, and her body hurt to the point that she didn't notice the ground come towards her until she hit rock bottom.

She should be grateful that security didn't use handguns; it was hard to be thankful with 50,000 volts of electricity burning through her.

According to Wikipedia, the Newton's Cradle "is a device invented by Sir Isaac Newton that demonstrates conservation of momentum and energy via a series of swinging spheres..."

Right now its well before the onset of the World Wide Web; and, according to Sonya Blade, the Newton's Cradle "is a device invented by psychiatrists to torture patients." There were two kinds of people in the world: those who found rhythmic noises soothing, and those who ripped their hair out after five seconds. Sonya was the latter.

When Daniel Blade died at the tender age of fourteen, Erica Blade demanded Sonya see a shrink. The vile woman, Katherine Stone, started the spheres before each session. Back and forth. Back and forth. Click. Click. Click. Back and forth. After a month, the therapist informed the Blades that Sonya's grieving process was healthy... And that they owed her $100 for a broken Newton's Cradle. Luckily, the woman didn't send Sonya to anger management (although she considered it.)

Blade hated the brain analysis. Katherine's gray eyes pierced her skull as she tried to uncover any scandalous sign of trauma, scribbling in a notebook after each question. When she didn't receive the answer she sake, the therapist attempted hypnosis. Sonya tried to resist, but she woke up twenty minutes later with a headache and no recollection of what was said..

"Feel your body relaxing."

Twelve years later, Sonya was back in that drab office. She looked towards the direction of the voice. Instead of Katherine, she found the pink strobe light of the Eye of Shitian.

"Your mind is going deeper. Deeper. Deeper." The invisible shrink murmured.

The glow piqued a sense of longing deep within Blade's soul; Although she'd never held it, Sonya knew it was the only way to comfort her. She licked her lips and reached towards the Eye. Her skin itched with an addict's desperation. The clicking intensified. Her hand was so close...

As though on cue, The Newton's Cradle began on its own accord. It clicked back and forth, back and forth, again and again, distracting Blade momentarily. "No," A voice murmured. Sonya looked up. The words came from the man at the warehouse: Kano's elderly accomplice. He grabbed the Eye.

"But I need it!" Sonya protested.

"Not until you find your revenge," the voice echoed. "find your revenge and you'll find it." he faded into shadows.

"Deeper and deeper." The female voice remained.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Click. Click. Click.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Sonya opened her eyes just as a large amount of liquid poured down her face; she wrinkled her nose. "Nuhhhh," she tried to block her head only to find that her hands wouldn't move. Her captors restrained them behind her back. She rubbed the rope hoping for some slack.

"Fucking finally. We don't have all day for you to nap." She opened her eyes to find her head had lolled back and two men were holding a bucket of water over her head. As the blur faded from her eyes, Kano came into focus.

"Mother fuck-" the Australian silenced her with another liter of water. She balled her fist and thrashed like a fish on a boat deck.

"Ha, so that's what it takes to shut you up!" Kano chortled.

"God damn it, Kano, you're gonna drown her!" Sonya felt a chill. All of a sudden there were more important things than the water burning her nose: Jax.

"Now now, muscle-bound niggers are to be seen and not heard." Metal crashed against bone and Sonya's partner groaned. Blade craned her head. Jax was tied to a chair, blood running down the side of his head. Kano's men held baseball bats.

Sonya let out a strangled cry and yanked at the ropes. "Leave him alone!"

The criminal raised his hand in a mock salute. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." His voice spat sarcasm. One of the men, a tall one with a crooked nose, slammed the bat into Jax's gut.

"Stop!"

Kano motioned to the thugs. "You heard the lady," they nodded. The shorter, portly thug handed the bat to Kano. They turned and left the room.

Kano clicked his tongue, swung the bat around in his hand and smirked at Jax. "Seems your partner wants to be the life of the party. Prima donnas are such bitches, 'eh?"

"Leave her alone you son of a-"

Kano turned to Sonya, ignoring the Major. "I guess we can accommodate you, princess."

Squeak! His grunts wheeled in a small television on a cart. A VCR sat on a shelf underneath.

"It occurred to me that you've been chasing me like a bitch hound in heat; and, as much as I'd love to believe its due to some intense sexual magnetism, I realize that's only half of it."

Sonya scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

Kano ignored her. "It took me awhile to remember how I know you. Then I found this rather delicious video in my archives."

"Oh God..."

"So without further ado, roll it boys."

The tv turned on and video came into focus. Lance Strong, a tanned, muscular man stood suspended from the ceiling, naked from the waist up. He let out a shout as a knife sliced a tiny cut into his abdomen. Laughter erupted. "C'mon," Kano's voice cut through the chuckles. "The sooner one of you talks, the sooner this ends."

The video panned out, showing Sonya chained next to him . Her jaw tightened like a cornered animal and hatred radiated from her blue eyes."We're not telling you anything!" she said coldly.

Kano's laughter continued off screen, followed by more voices guffawing along with him. At least a dozen of his men looked on, at least that's how many Sonya remembered. She knew this scene all too well, and her heart slammed against her ribcage. Kano stepped into view.

"I guess I'll up the ante." he motioned towards the camera. "Bring me Betsy."

"No, no, no." Sonya muttered, pulling against her bonds. In contrast, her on-screen twin didn't flinch. Metal rustled and then something buzzed to life. The noise cut through the room and into Sonya's memories-the ones she tried so hard to repress.

A pale man handed something to Kano: A buzzsaw. Lance's eyes widened and his chest moved in and out rapidly like an asthma patient. Kano held the sharp device in front of his captives. "Who goes first?" he moved the spikes up to Sonya's face. "How 'bout you, sweet cheeks?" He got no visual reaction, although Sonya remembered the terror growing in her belly. Bored, Kano moved to Lance.

The terrified man recoiled from the blade, "No! Please!" he finally cried.

"Then tell me: Where is the Eye of Shitian?"

Lance shook his head.

"Fine then," Kano snarled. He stepped back from the soldier and moved the saw up and down, mere centimeters from his skin. "Eenie," he pointed at the left leg. "meenie" the right leg. "miney moe," his left arm. "which body part" his right arm. "is the first to go?"

"Oh Jesus." The on screen Sonya finally reacted at the buzz saw that pointed at Lance's crotch.

"I hope you're done making babies," Kano laughed. "Not that I care."

He cast a brief smile at Sonya, "Take a good look, sweetheart." He nodded to the side. "Don't let her miss this." Two thugs flanked her prone body. They yanked her head up as Kano cranked the saw for good measure.

"No! Don't-God please!" Lance screeched. As Blade watched the video, she could pinpoint the moment when he broke. His face fell and a hollow look filled his eyes. He slouched in defeat, motioning towards Sonya. "She's the only one who knows."

Kano pulled back slightly, his brow furrowed. "What?"

"She's our squad commander. They only told her," he whispered. "You're wasting your time with me."

"What. The. Fuck!" She forgot about Jax's presence. He gave her a horrified look. "You didn't tell me-"

"It gets worse." she whispered.

"Shhhh!" Kano smacked Jax as his on-screen twin fell back, allowing the saw to slow momentarily. He eyed Sonya, who couldn't deny Lance's words. Her face said everything. "Damn, man, that's cold-blooded." Sonya hadn't noticed in the moment, but Kano was dumbfounded. For that split second, he felt sorry for Sonya.

It passed.

"Ahhh well." he grinned. The saw whirred to life; Lance flinched at what was to come. Sparks flew from the chains above him, and he fell to the ground. "To each their own. At least I figured out your girlfriend's weakness." He thrust the buzzsaw into Lance's hands, motioning at Blade's bound form.

"Go to it."

"What? No!"

A gun appeared at his head.

"Its you or her."

Lance lowered his head, revved up the saw and looked at Sonya.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
